1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to document delivery systems and, more particularly, to a delivery system for electronic or paper documents with proof of service of same.
2. Description of Related Art
Delivery of physical documents has been an important part of daily life for quite some time. At one point, the United States Postal Service and commercial carriers, e.g., Federal Express®, and/or personal couriers, were the main avenues for the delivery of physical documents. With, the rise of computers, electronic documents are being delivered with increasing frequency.
Under certain circumstances, it may be crucial or significant for the sender to verify that the documents have been sent to the intended recipient. In fact, in some cases, e.g., where legal and financial documents are involved, it may be required that the sender establish service to a recipient of the contents of transmitted documents. Businesses may exchange millions of electronic documents for which proof of service may be useful or required.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hybrid document delivery system that provides for proof of service of both physical and electronic documents.
In the field of document delivery, it may be inefficient to deliver different physical packages to the same physical delivery address. Accordingly, there is a need for aggregating documents addressed to the same delivery address into a single physical package.